<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>En mis pesadillas by SleepingBeautyQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807579">En mis pesadillas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingBeautyQueen/pseuds/SleepingBeautyQueen'>SleepingBeautyQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dreams and Nightmares, Horror, Murder, Nightmares, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingBeautyQueen/pseuds/SleepingBeautyQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se supone que todos tenemos sueños y pesadillas durante las noches, simplemente no solemos recordarlos.<br/>Aunque yo si los recuerdo, cada detalle.<br/>Cada noche cuando me encuentro acostada en mi cama y llega la hora de dormir pienso qué es lo que voy a ver esta vez.<br/>Esto no es una historia, es mas bien una recopilación de distintos sueños que voy teniendo. Aunque la verdad es que yo generalmente no suelo tener buenos sueños. Lo mio son pesadillas.<br/>Tengo la fortuna, para bien o para mal, de recordar  mis sueños con mucho detalle y eso es lo que van a encontrar aquí.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mi asesinato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aclaracion: todo lo que van a leer aqui son sueños, por lo tanto muchas veces pueden no tener sentido.<br/>Tengo una pagina en wattpad con el mismo seudónimo donde tambien publico esto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entonces esto es lo primero que recuerdo, aunque supongo que también podríamos decir que es lo último que recuerdo. Es de noche y estoy tirada en un el césped alto y verde, apenas puedo respirar, hay alguien sobre mi. Creo que debería sentir dolor pero la realidad es que ya no siento nada. Al ver hacia arriba no puedo distinguir su rostro, tengo la visión borrosa. Él toma una piedra, mueve sus labios, dice algo, pero no logro entenderlo y finalmente me golpea en la cabeza. Es mi final, lo sé puedo sentir la vida escaparse de mi. Lo último que logro ver es el césped, largo y verde, y un par de cortadoras rojas. Todo se vuelve oscuridad.</p><p>Luego despierto, con una bocanada enorme de aire, fue como salir del mar y volver a respirar luego de haber estado ahogándome.</p><p>Estoy sola en lo que parece un aula escolar, por los bancos y el pizarron que tiene, no tiene decoración aunque llamó mi atención que cuenta con un par de telescopios ubicados junto a unas ventanas que dan hacia un descampado con pasto alto y a lo lejos puedo distinguir unos pequeños puntos rojos. Las cortadoras de césped pienso al instante.</p><p>Abro la puerta, salgo corriendo y gritando. Hay un pasillo en el cual puedo ver puertas que conducen a más aulas y al final una escalera. Bajo las escaleras corriendo y gritando "UN ASESINO" hasta que llegó a la parte inferior del edificio vacío. Allí solo encuentro una recepcionista,de pelo largo lacio y negro, que a pesar de ser joven, luce bastante cansada y intentando terminar pronto su trabajo, está anocheciendo.</p><p>Estoy llorando, y ella al verme se sorprende, creo que pregunta qué hago todavía en la escuela a esas horas. Se acerca a mi y me abraza en un intento de calmarme, luego pregunta qué pasó y por qué estoy llorando.</p><p>Yo entre llantos intento explicarle mi situación. Era como una vida pasada, es como un vínculo, yo siento que paso, que fue real, sentí como me mataron justo allí.</p><p>Ella a pesar de la locura de mi relato me escucha atentamente, le describo haber estado tirada en el césped y una persona golpeándome hasta matarme, le cuento sobre las cortadoras de césped rojas que fue lo último que vi.</p><p>Ella me pide que respire e intente calmarme, me da un vaso con agua y luego me propone mostrar las cámaras de seguridad del lugar para que me quede tranquila y vea que ahí no pasaba nada.</p><p>Aun así llama a la policía mientras me deja ver las grabaciones de seguridad.</p><p>Pero en ninguna aparecía el lugar que yo recordaba, le describo nuevamente las cortadoras de césped rojas. Y ella entonces se da cuenta que es un punto ciego en las cámaras de seguridad lo que le estoy hablando, me cuenta que ese lugar posiblemente sea el lugar donde se encuentra el viejo cobertizo, en donde están las cosas que ya la escuela no utiliza, hace tiempo reemplazaron las maquinas de césped pero aun siguen dejando las viejas allí.</p><p>Cuando termino de decir eso, llegaron dos policía, un hombre y una mujer, ellos preguntaron qué pasó, la recepcionista me dijo que estuviera tranquila y fuera al baño a lavarme la cara mientras ella les explicaba la situación.</p><p>Lo hago, y es ahí cuando por fin me doy cuenta. Al mojarme la cara y luego verme en el espejo puedo ver que no soy yo, no era mi rostro, no era mi cuerpo. Mi pelo por ejemplo; antes había sido marrón oscuro y ondulado, ahora se encontraba lacio y en varios tonos más claro.Cierro la canilla con las manos temblando. Me secó el rostro e intento calmarme.</p><p>Cuando salgo del baño puedo escuchar a la recepcionista decirles a los policías sobre cómo estoy segura que en el viejo cobertizo se produjo un asesinato, y que si bien posiblemente no sea cierto, ante la duda su deber es investigar. Ademas eso me ayudaría seguramente, una vez me demostraran que allí no paso nada, a tranquilizarme. No tomo mucho tiempo que enviaran a un perro policía que rápidamente marcó una zona, cercana a donde yo decía. </p><p>Finalmente no pudieron tranquilizarme, porque encontraron un cuerpo en descomposición enterrado, mi cuerpo.</p><p>Aparentemente había estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo, finalmente fue un caso que dejaron sin resolver por falta de pistas. Ahora con mi cadáver, reabrieron el caso.</p><p>Más gente llegó al lugar, forenses, policías, y más. Entre ellos un ¿policía detective tal vez? Era el encargado del caso, el comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre como sabia lo que allí había ocurrido.</p><p>La verdad, no lo se. Intente explicarle, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podía decirle la situación tal cual era porque ni yo le encontraba el sentido a lo que ocurría. Le dije que fui al edificio porque sentía que algo estaba mal, sentía que tenía que recordar algo y no podía hacerlo. Que hace un tiempo tenia la sensación fea de haber olvidado algo importante y esa sensación me llevó a ir a la escuela en medio de la noche. Cuando estuve allí por fin recordé, estaba sola en el aula finalizando una tarea de física sobre estrellas cuando baje el telescopio al descampado y pude ver el asesinato, o al menos el final de el. Pero me dio miedo, me llevó a un shock tan grande que según yo me hizo olvidar lo que ocurrió. El siguió pidiendo más detalles sobre lo que vi, pero no tenia mucho mas por decirle, tampoco quería decir mas y acabar por decir algo que no tendría sentido. Finalmente me dijo que seguramente seguía en shock, que fuera a casa a descansar y que luego volverían a tomarme la declaración.</p><p>Al terminar ¿Mi hermano mayor? Estaba esperándome apoyado en la puerta de salida de la escuela, al verme él me abrazó y me dijo "todo va a estar bien hermanita" y por fin, mientras subía a su auto sentí paz. La verdad es que yo no sé quién es él porque no recordaba nada sobre quién era yo o quien era mi familia o como era mi vida siquiera. Lo único que recuerdo es haber muerto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ven a buscarme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El año pasado aprendí a conducir en una escuela de manejo y, luego de muchas clases, logre ir a rendir el examen y obtener mi licencia. Pero luego de eso no volví a conducir más. </p><p>La verdad es que la idea de manejar me da mucho miedo, siempre tengo en mente la posibilidad de chocar y lastimar o incluso matar a alguien. El temor no es tanto por lo que me pueda llegar a pasar a mi sino mas bien por lo que le podría hacer a otro. Las esquinas en particular me parecen lo peor que hay, siento que de repente va a aparecer un auto o una persona, no voy a lograr reaccionar rápido y chocar.</p><p>Sin embargo hace poco decidí que tenía que manejar, tenía que sacarme ese miedo. Por eso hoy por segunda vez tome prestado el auto de mi papá y me fui a la universidad en el. Ya había hecho esto la semana pasada y sentí que nuevamente tenía que hacerlo hoy. De a poco hay que quitarse los miedos ¿No?</p><p>Pero el camino a la universidad esta vez estaba mucho más transitado que la semana pasada y yo empecé a sentir mucho miedo a chocar con algún auto. Rápidamente con el miedo vino la incapacidad de concentrarme y controlar correctamente el auto. Los bocinazos de los demás vehículos no se hicieron esperar. Entonces decidí encontrar un lugar donde estacionar y dejarlo. Ya estaba cerca de mi universidad, podía reconocer el colegio militar que  veía, así que podría hacer el resto del camino a pie.</p><p>Encontré un lugar y lo estacione, bajé y comencé a caminar, pero al poco tiempo las dudas invadieron mi mente  y no pude evitar pensar en el lugar donde lo dejé estacionado. La verdad parecía inseguro... ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿Y si lo robaban?</p><p>Así que decidí volver, juntar valor, subir al auto y encontrar un mejor lugar para estacionarlo. Pero... ya no pude reconocer el lugar en donde yo estaba, ¿Tanto había caminado mientras me dejaba llevar por mis pensamientos? De verdad pensé que no había caminado tanto, media cuadra...  una a lo sumo. Retrocedí sobre mis pasos y camine pero nada resultaba familiar.</p><p>Hasta que llegue a un cementerio, no se por qué  pero en ese momento estaba segura que tenía que atravesarlo para llegar a donde estacioné el auto.</p><p>Tenía miedo, había empezado a anochecer  y también a hacer frío. Pero cruzar el cementerio era la única certeza que tenía sobre como llegar a un lugar conocido así que me arme de valor y empece a caminar.</p><p>Al poco tiempo me arrepentí, no se a quien quería engañar, soy miedosa y lo admito. Y quise volver nuevamente sobre mis pasos. Pero ya había entrado en el cementerio  y  no había forma de ir para atrás.</p><p>Hacía mucho frío, podía ver el vapor de mi respiración. Tenía miedo. </p><p>Empecé a caminar mas rápido, buscando el lugar por donde había entrado, pero nada era igual que antes. Entonces empecé a escuchar voces a lo lejos, comencé a correr desesperada en busca de la salida, pero parece que cuanto más intentaba salir más me adentraba en lo desconocido.</p><p>Las voces empezaron empezaron a sonar mas cercanas y entonces comencé a ver gente, mucha gente. Pero había algo raro, estaban vestidos como si fueran viajeros del tiempo. Algunos tenían ropa bien de los 60', 70', 80' y 90'. Algunos incluso parecían sacados directamente de una película de Canal Encuentro.</p><p>Algunos estaban juntos y hablaban entre ellos de una forma que por sus modismos me costaba entender, otros caminaban solos pero tranquilos. No quería hablarles, no quería acercarme, no quería tocarlos. Sabía que algo estaba mal.</p><p>Habían también calles y por ellas transitaban distintos autos que hace tiempo deben haber salido de fabricación. Uno frenó y su conductor me toco bocina "¿Quieres que te lleve?" Me pregunto. Negué con la cabeza y seguí corrí alejándome de ese lugar.</p><p>Luego reaccione ¡Tenia mi celular! Rápidamente lo busque en mis bolsillos y le marque a mi mamá.</p><p>"¿Mica sos vos? ¿Dónde estás?" Preguntó ella alarmada.</p><p>Llorando le dije " Má por favor veni a buscarme" Luego agregué " Má hace frío, es de noche, tengo miedo má"</p><p>"¿Mica dónde estás?"volvió a preguntar ella.</p><p>"¡Mami veni! ¡Estoy en el cementerio! Veni a buscarme, por favor tengo miedo..." pero no se si escucho porque mientras decía eso la llamada se cortó. Y yo que ahi... perdida... sola... con frío... en el cementerio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ACLARACIONES:</p><p>Luego de hablarlo con mis amigas decidí, que si bien la persona en el sueño soy yo, para relatar los sueños voy a crear un alter ego y llamarla Micaela, que va a ser quien viva todos estos sueños.  ¿Porque? Porque si XD.</p><p>La verdad es que en muchos de mis sueños aparecen personas reales, asi que me tome el tiempo de elegir un nombre nuevo para cada uno de ellos y luego elegir un nombre nuevo para mi fue el siguiente paso obvio.</p><p>Asi que nada... ahora Micaela va a ser un personaje recurrente, fin de la explicación.</p><p>Nos leemos en el prox sueño.</p><p>Saludos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Parálisis del Sueño</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parálisis del sueño... ¿Saben lo que es o alguna vez lo han tenido?</p><p>La parálisis del sueño, para quienes no lo sepan, "es un trastorno que consiste en la imposibilidad de moverse y hablar cuando se pasa del sueño a la vigilia. Un episodio bastante común que suele generar cierta angustia a quien lo padece, ya que suele ir acompañado de alucinaciones. Por momentos, cerebro y cuerpo se des coordinan, y de ahí que recuperemos la consciencia antes que la movilidad corporal".(efesalud.com/paralisis-del-sueno-trastorno)</p><p>No estoy segura de poder catalogar lo que a veces me pasa como parálisis del sueño pero es la explicación que yo elijo darle. No me pasa siempre, pero tengo un par de anécdotas sobre esto.</p><p>Antes cuando eramos chicos yo compartía habitación con mi hermano mayor Nicolás, luego por un periodo de tiempo se sumó también Nahuel, mi hermano menor.</p><p>Más tarde Nicolás consiguió su propia habitación y yo quede con Nahuel. Hace unos años él también se mudó a su propio cuarto. Sin embargo hay cosas que quedaron en mi pieza por mucho tiempo como, por ejemplo, la Playstation.</p><p>Por eso mismo, no era raro encontrar a alguno de mis hermanos, o a los dos, usando la Play. A veces incluso se quedaban hasta tarde jugando, a mi realmente nunca me resultó molesto.Era un buen ruido de fondo.</p><p>Una noche me quede dormida mientras Nahuel jugaba al FIFA. Podía escucharlo hablar con sus amigos en línea. Sin embargo de a poco ese sonido se empezó a diluir, hasta solo escucharse como algo muy lejano. </p><p>Y me di cuenta que ya no estaba en mi pieza, me encontraba en el pasillo de un hospital que parecía abandonado. Las luces apenas iluminaban y cada tanto se prendían y apagaban.</p><p>Ahora ya no escuchaba la voz de mi hermano, otro sonido empezaba a tomar cada vez más y más volumen. Parecían susurros al principio pero luego se volvieron gritos. No lograba entender lo que decían, eran demasiado rápidos. Pero estaban enojados.</p><p>Al final del pasillo, y en total contraste con todo el ambiente, se encontraba sobre un pequeño mueble la TV de mi cuarto, prendida pero sin mostrar nada más que estática.</p><p>Me quería mover pero no podía, quería salir del lugar pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Ni siquiera podía gritar por ayuda, mis labios simplemente no se movían. Lo único que podía hacer era ver la televisión frente a mi.</p><p>De repente me di cuenta que ya no estaba sola en ese pasillo. Junto a mi había alguien,pero no lograba verlo. Sólo distinguí una sombra oscura, pero sabía que se trataba de aquel que provocaba los gritos.</p><p>Y entonces los entendí con claridad. "¡Quiero entrar! ¡Voy a entrar! ¡Quiero entrar! ¡Voy a entrar! ¡Déjame entrar maldita escoria, vas a saber lo que es el sufrimiento y el dolor, me voy a divertir tanto con vos! ¡Déjame entrar!¡Quiero entrar ¡Déjame entrar! ¡VOY A ENTRAR!"</p><p>Podía sentir mis lágrimas caer. Quería gritar, quería escapar pero solo seguí viendo la televisión frente a mi. Con cada grito que él daba, y que ahora yo entendía, comenzaban a cambiar los canales rápidamente. Hasta que al final él gritó nuevamente y mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores ¡QUIERO ENTRAR! y la TV se apagó.</p><p>Entonces sentí luz, y abrí los ojos. Estaba nuevamente en mi cuarto, Nahuel seguía jugando. Pero yo seguía sin poder moverme, lo intente con tanta fuerza, sin embargo nada funcionaba.</p><p>Por el rabillo de mis ojos pude ver como una sombra empezaba a emerger al costado de mi cama. Era él y ahora estaba allí. Podía sentirlo, era una mezcla entre maldad y locura.</p><p>Y se empezó a reír desquiciadamente, pero solo yo lo escuchaba. No me podía mover.</p><p>Poco a poco se fue acercando a Nahuel, pero éste último ni siquiera lo notaba, seguía jugando a la Play.</p><p>Tenía que moverme, no iba a dejar se le acercara más. Con desesperación intentaba intente levantarme, pero no funcionó, así que comencé a enfocarme en mover una sola parte de mi cuerpo, busque cerrar mis puños, y poco a poco logre realizar un mínimo movimiento. </p><p>La sombra pareció notar lo que yo intentaba hacer porque comenzó a reírse más fuerte y a apresurar su paso hacia mi hermano.</p><p>Entonces con mayor fuerza cerré mis puños.</p><p>"No importa, ya entré" dijo con burla . </p><p>Tomé una bocanada enorme de aire y por fin me pude mover. Me senté rápido en la cama. Él ya no estaba.</p><p>Mi respiración era rápida, tenía mis puños cerrados con fuerza, las uñas lastimándome las manos al punto de lograr dejar unos pequeños cortes. Pero estaba despierta y mi hermano estaba bien, así que me tranquilice.</p><p>Nahuel se dio vuelta y dejó de jugar al notar que estaba sentada.</p><p>Me miro y pregunto "¿Estas bien?".</p><p>"Si, no pasa nada" Le dije, me acosté nuevamente y me tape hasta la cabeza.</p><p>Desde esa noche siempre intento dormir con los ojos tapados, a veces uso una mascara para dormir. Porque si hay algo cuando despierte y no me pueda mover, definitivamente no quiero verlo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>